Mirror from Future
by akanemori
Summary: Sebuah cermin dari masa depan, telah membantu seorang gadis yang tidak memiliki masa lalu. tanpa disadari cermin itu telah mempersatukan gadis itu dengan 'mainan'nya/summary jelek/collab dengan tsukiyomi ayaka/thx for: Yami Nova dan Kurakuchi kawaii
1. Chapter 1

Akane: balik dengan cerita baru!

Yuuya: (inner: padahal ceritanya yang lain belom selesai) -,-

Akane: tumben gak protes ^^

Yuuya: hasilnya bakalan sama, sia sia

Akane: **aka akan berusaha serius ke cerita kali ini! Alasan? Maunya aja sih. Oh iya, ini fic collab dengan tsukiyomi ayaka-chan, tapi dibantu kurakuchi kawaii-chan, juga tambahan OC Yami nova-chan. Jadi yang bener yang mana? Mungkin collab ama semua, aka sendiri bingung =,= Tapi aka sangat senang bisa di fandom ini! Pada ramah semua! Jadi aka akan berusaha membikin newcomer jadi senang di fandom ini! (omongan ga guna)**

Yuuya: sudah selesai pidatonya?

Akane: yup, ayo mulai!

**.**

**Mirror from future**

**.**

**Pair: mungkin RinxLen tapi sedikit LenxMiku slight**

**.**

**Disclaimer: voca bukan punya kami, tapi cerita ini milik kami! Maika bukanlah OC salah satu dari kami! Maika adalah vocaloid 3 terbaru yang sebentar lagi diluncurkan, maika merupakan Spanish vocaloid.**

**.**

**WARNING! OOC, ABAL, GAJE, CAPSLOCK MIRING, OOT, OOF(out of fandom#plaak) ada OC dicerita**

**.**

**[Len pov]**

Aku menyender ke pohon sakura untuk merileks kan badan, aku melipat kedua tanganku ke belakang kepalaku, samar samar aku melihat gadis yang sedang kesel, gadis itu mendekat ke arahku "Len! Kamu kabur dari rapat panitia ya? Kebiasaanmu membuat orang susah tau!" keluh seorang gadis yang panjang rambutnya dipertanyakan, Miku. "Gomenne kalau bikin pada repot, aku juga capek tau" aku menghela nafas. dia, Miku, mirip dengan gadis itu…

Gadis sepuluh tahun lalu…

**[flashback (normal pov)]**

Seorang anak berambut honey blonde dengan ponytail di rambutnya, tampak tergesa gesa "Okaa-san pasti mencariku!" dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yan terlalu asik membersihkan perpustakaan sekolahnya "Apa alasanku jika bertemu okaa-san?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Titik demi titik air jatuh dari langit. Hujan. "Geez! Mulai rintik-rintik! Aku harus cepat pulang sebelum hujan makin deras!" seperti yang anak itu katakan, hujan tambah deras, anak itu hanya bisa melindungi dirinya dari hujan di tempat yang teduh, sekarang semakin susah dia mencari kaa-sannya.

"Maafkan aku kaa-san…" "Pernahkah Len-san melihat hujan berwarna merah muda?" Anak itu (Len) terkaget dan menatap seorang gadis yang kira-kira berusia 10 tahun diatasnya, bukan karena gadis itu mengagetkannya… tapi darimana dia tahu nama Len.

"Belum nee-san…" tunduk Len, gadis itu tersenyum "Len tutup matamu sekarang" Len menuruti gadis itu, ia menutup matanya "Sekarang bukalah Len…" Len membuka matanya, ia takjub dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat, Hujan bunga sakura. "Ini hanami yang kamu lihat ya Len?"

**[flashback off(len pov)]**

Sangat tidak mungkin anak itu sekarang seumuranku, dan tidak mungkin juga dia merupakan Miku, aku tahu… aku bahkan lupa rupa gadis itu, rambutnya, matanya, bahkan aku nyaris melupakan semua dari gadis itu, tapi yang tidak kulupakan adalah aura anak itu dan kejadian hujan sakura.

Kenapa aku membicarakan anak itu? Ya, aku menyukai gadis itu. "Len! Ayo! Kau nggak mau dimarahi senpai karena kau selalu bolos berpuluh puluh kali kan?!" teriak Miku dari kejauhan. "Aku datang…" aku berjalan menyusul miku.

**Skip**

"KAU SUDAH BERAPAKALI MEMBOLOS KAGAMINE-SAN! Sebagai hukuman kau harus membersihkan gudang sendirian!" bentak seorang senpai kepadaku, tunggu! Sendirian! "Sendirian!?" teriakku tak percaya, senpai itu mengangguk kepadaku, karena aku adalah kohai yang baik, maka aku melakukan tugas itu dengan lapang dada.

"Setidaknya senpai itu tau gak sih, kalau gudang itu super kotor?" tanyaku kepada Gumi-senpai, ia ditugaskan mengantarku ke ruangan 'hukuman' itu. "Mungkin itulah sebabnya Gumiya-san memberi tugas itu ke kamu, Len" jawab Gumi-senpai, maksudku seberapa pun ruangan itu dibersihkan, paling esoknya sudah kotor lagi.

"Sudah sampai, selamat melaksanakan tugasmu Len, pai pai" kata Gumi-senpai sambil ngacir, huh! Ngacir tuh orang! Lebih baik kuselesaikan tugasku cepat. Aku mulai menyapu bagian tengah gudang, lalu pinggirnya. Aku berpikir kalau nih ruangan gak ada habis-habisnya, aku duduk di suatu kursi yang ada disitu, istirahat sebentar. Mataku menatap sebuah cermin ganggang (tu loh, yang ada ganggang kaya cermin di negeri dongeng, yang mudah dibawa-bawa) lekat-lekat.

Sejara spesifik, itu merupakan cermin biasa. Hanya saja ukiran ukiran dan pola gambaran di pinggir cermin itu sungguh indah, barang antik rupanya. Aku menggusap cermin itu pelan, untuk menghapus debu yang menghalangi cermin itu "Seandainya aku bertemu gadis itu, walau mungkin sekarang ia sudah besar dan memiliki anak, aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku saja" kataku dengan lantang, toh hanya ada aku disini.

"!" aku dikejutkan oleh tulisan tulisan di cermin itu, iramanya seperti lagu. Saat aku mau menyanyikannya, tulisan itu menghilang dicermin. Karena kaget, aku menyentuh cermin itu dengan kedua tanganku, dan aku merasakan keajaiban lagi! Kaca itu tidak seperti kaca, melainkan genangan air. "_kagami no kagami…_" terdengat suara bisikan, karena penasaran aku mengikutinya "_kagami no kagami..._" mendadak ruangan di sini berubah menjadi suatu dimensi dimana sekelilingku terihat jam yang tiada hentinya berputar.

Aku terkejut lagi karena bukan cermin yang kusentuh, melainkan seorang cewek yang mirip aku "!" tiba-tiba sekelilingku menjadi gudang lagi, aku bernafas lega. Setidaknya aku tidak terkena masalah lagi. "Souka! Aku harus cepat! Sebentar lagi pelajaran Kiyoteru sensei, aku nggak mau kena masalah!" pekikku, dan meninggalkan gudang kotor itu.

**[Normal pov]**

"Ufufufu… seperti yang kuduga, time split ke masa ini sungguh menyenangkan~ arigatou mo! MAIKA-chan~" senyum seorang gadis berambut blonde sambil mengangkat boneka berambut putih yang panjang, dengan ujung berwarna merah muda. "Mungkin aku bisa membantu Len, atau aku bermain dengannya sebentar?" Tanya gadis itu pada boneka yang ia beri nama Maika.

**[meanwhile… 01.56 PM]**

"Cih, sudah kubilang jangan melakukan time split!" teriak seorang gadis berambut black-gold (menurut info yg aka dapat) ia menendang nendang kursi yang gak berdosa berkali kali, mungkin membayangkan bahwa kursi yang ia tendang itu sosok seorang gadis honeyblonde di komputernya. "sabar Yui-san, mungkin dia hanya mau 'bermain' dengan anak yang bernama Len itu" senyum gadis berambut light-purple.

Iris Yellow gold itu menajam "Bukan itu maksudku, Marumi! Kenapa dia tidak mengajak kita! Aku juga mau 'bermain' dengan anak itu, Len" kata Yui sambil berdehem di depan kata 'Bermain'. 'Dasar Yui!' pikir marumi, marumi berusaha bertahan untuk tidak membunuhnya, mengingat ia memiliki shokugan no shisen tingkat expert (Akane: Promosi! Yui: *ngegantung BAKAne*)

"Selanjutnya apa?" Tanya cowok berambut abu abu, ia menarik tangan cowok berambut honey-blonde "Entahlah, kalian pergi sana! Bukan urusan kalian Yuuya,Yuki!" seru (read: usir) Marumi sambil memakan lollipopnya (gimana caranya?) "Mungkin seru juga, walau hanya melihat" senyum Yui, dengan OOCnya. Marumi Cuma sweatdrop melihat Yui 'anak ini kenapa?'

**[Back to school (akane: promosi! *diseret*)]**

"Hatschooooooong! *sniff sniff* kok ada yang bicarain aku ya? Mungkin aku sudah mulai terkenal, ah iya! Aku harus mencari rumah kontrakan sebelum aku dicurigai!" kata gadis honey-blonde itu dengan narsisnya. 'semoga uang dari zamanku cukup, ah! Apa len mengingatku ya? Gak mungkin! Aturan waktu itu mutlak, apa lagi penguasa waktu sepertiku' pikir Rin dengan kenarsisan tiada tara.

"Onee-san mencurigakan" Rin terlonjak kaget, Rin menengok kebelakang dan menemukan anak cewek berambut hitam legam dengan jari tangannya menunjuk ke arahnya seperti seorang detektif menebak tersangka, bedanya boca— maksudnya anak itu memandangnya dengan innosen 'Siapa anak iniiiiiiiiiii! Kawaii!' jerit Rin dalam hati, tak sadar sifat lolinya keluar.

"Yuki-san!" panggil seorang cowok berambut light-blonde. Rin menatapnya sebentar "Kau… kakaknya Yuki?" Tanya Rin. "Tau dari mana?" Tanya cowok itu balik "Setempeku, anak sekolah dilarang membawa anak kecil ke sekolah ini, apa aku betul?" Tanya Rin, 'betul banget' pikir cowok itu sweatdrop. "hei, kau sekelas dengan Len?" Tanya Rin "iya, kamu kenalan Len?" "Beritahu aku dimana kagamine Len!"

**[len pov]**

"Hoaaahm…" oh tidak, aku kangen kasur empukku, kapan ni rapat selesainya? Tau permasalahan aja tidak "Kagamine-san, kau urus bagian yang tadi kusebut ya?" seru gumiya-senpai. oh no, apa lagi yang harus kukerjakan? Apa membersihkan gudang aneh itu? Tempe ha terang (kata temen aka, tahu ah gelap uda mainstream), lebih baik aku tidur saja daripada gak ngapa ngapain (kenapa ga dari tadi -_-) "Oke, rapat selesai… ingat tugas masing masing ya" seru gumiya senpai, sang wakil ketua osis. Ketua osis? Mikuo hatsune, saudara Miku, paling sekarang sang ketos lagi bolos rapat dan tiduran di bukit dekat sekolah, hebatnya tu anak tetap saja jadi ketos.

"Leeen! Tadi kau dengar nggak tugasmu!" teriak miku, mungkin dia sebal karena aku tidur saat rapat "gak, dan aku nggak peduli sama sekali" ucapku berbalik pergi. Aku memasang headsetku dan mulai memutar lagu 'love is war'. Aku berhenti tepat di depan rumahku "eh? Tidak dikunci?" aku mulai berpikir kalau rumahku kemalingan, tak mungkin orang tuaku pulang secepat ini?

"Leeeeeeen! Okaerinasai~" aku terperajat, dia… cewek di gudang itu "Kau! Siapa kau!? Ngapain dirumahku?" dia terperajat, sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah "Aku adalah kamu, di masa depan aku adalah reinkarnasimu! Namaku Rin" senyumnya. Ha? Reinkarnasi? Bukannya hanya ada di film-film? Kurasa aku nggak boleh mempercayai anak ini dengan mudah.

"Gimana caranya kamu membobol rumahku?" "Aku memakai cara picking! Terima kasih kepada mizuhashi bersaudara yang sudah mengajariku cara picking" serunya (picking adalah keahlian membobol pintu atau jendela tanpa menggunakan alat) "Justru itu aku nggak berterima kasih pada mereka" jawabku datar, masalahnya aku itu 'korban' disini. "Namamu hanya Rin?" "Kenapa masalah? Dari pada kita melanjutkan percakapan gaje ini, kamu harus makan dulu" katanya sambil menunjuk yakisoba yang sudah rapi di meja.

"Aku ganti baju dulu" seruku, mukanya memanas "B-baka! Sana ganti baju! Gak usah bilang!" teriaknya, sungguh cewek yang aneh. Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku, sungguh pertemuan yang aneh, gadis yang aneh, dan hari yang aneh. Kesialanku hari ini bisa dihitung menggunakan jari, aku tau aku sering baca majalah playboy dan hentai (len buka aib sendiri *disate*) tapi sudah cukup memberikan kesialan bejibun ini. Setelah aku ganti baju aku turun kebawah dan melihat Rin, serasa di anime yosuga no sora meskipun kami bukan incest atau twincest.

"Yakisoba dan okonomiyaki sudah siap!" serunya sambil menyodorkan (baca: melempar) sepiring okonomiyaki, sebagai anak osis harus mempunyai multi talenta, dengan cekata aku menangkap piring okonomiyaki itu. "aku ada tugas dari gumiya-senpai, jadi jaga rumah ya?" kataku setelah selesai makan, aku segera mengambil jaket dan pergi "Ittekimashu" "itterashai"

**[normal pov]**

Rin melambai kearah len pergi, mukanya menjadi tersenyum sinis dan licik "Permainan dimulai besok, Kagamine Len" Rin masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengusap cermin yang ditemukan len di gudang

"Tunggu kejutanku, Len"

**To be continued**

**Ararara… berakhir dengan Gajenya! Apa ada yang bisa menyebutkan OC nova yang mana? OCku yang mana? Chap depan mungkin yaa-chan yang melanjutkan, mungkin loh! Chap depa mungkin juga ada OC kura-san dan yaa-chan.**

**Yui: dan aku serasa OOC!**

**Akane: arara… kalau kau masuk ficku, aku yang ngatur loh, jadi jangan protes**

**Yui: *kicep***

**Akane: Yuki dan Yuka kurang menonjol di chap ini kurasa -_-**

**Aku tau gaje, tapi…**

**Mind to review please? Semoga tidak membuat piihak lain kecewa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirror from future (Shōrai no kagami)**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha. Kan sudah pasti bukan milik kami**

**Chapter 2: That girl…and that…**

**.**

**Main pair: LxR maybe…**

**.**

**A/N: Oyasumi minna! Karena aka nulisnya malem jadi bilang oyasumi. dah, nggak usah di masukin ke paru-paru(?) oh iya, sepertinya yaa-san tidak hadir sekarang, jadi yang nulis aka. Apa mau jawab review sekarang? Dibawah aja ya? Oke, dibawah aja! *ditendang dora karena niru gayanya* (reader: ngomong sendiri -_-) Oke lakukan RnR klo perlu F&F yaaa!**

** [Normal pov]**

'Sruk!' Len melempar selimutnya dengan kasar "Kemarin itu… mimpi kan?" gumamnya, Len langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya lalu turun ke lantai dua, ia mendapati tempat itu tidak berpenghuni sama sekali "Yokatta, ternyata hanya mimpi…" senyumnya lega, ia menyambar handuknya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

SKIP

"Hoaaaaaahm…" Rin menguap lebar "Dimana aku?" Rin menerjap-nerjap sebentar "Ah, aku di abad 21 di Hachioji, jepang. Tepatnya di rumah Len bagian kamar tamu yang catnya sudah kusam" Rin mengingat ngingat kejadian kemarin, lalu dia turun dari kasurnya dan berangkat mandi. Poor Yui, sepertinya dia dilupakan. Setelah selesai mandi, Rin turun ke lantai bawah "Are? Dia menyisakanku _niboshi_(1) sisa. Pasti dia menganggap yang kemarin itu hanya mimpi" senyum Rin, ia mangambil semua niboshi itu lalu memakannya tanpa nasi. "Yaudah, saatnya berangkat!"

Lagu opening#plaaaak. Maksudnya SKIP at school

Len merapikan laporan laporannya 'serasa orang kantoran' pikir Len "Berhubung sebentar lagi Ultah sekolah ini, aku minta agar acaranya beda dari biasanya, dan bukan berarti seperti orang kantoran, Len!" senyum Teiru, penuh makna. 'Ah, aku lupa dia itu indigo' batin Len "Loh? Rapat sepenting ini pun, si Mikuo tidak hadir?! Apa anak itu lupa soal rapat ini!?" Gumiya mulai marah-marah, lalu ia menatap semua peserta rapat "berhubung sang ketua osis, **hatsune mikuo** tidak hadir, kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Pergi cepat!" usir Gumiya, gini sudah kalau Gumiya marah.

Len berjalan di lorong dengan santai, sampai telinganya mendengar percakapan dua orang siswa(inget! Siswa, bukan siswi!) "Hei, kau sudah tau belum? Katanya di kelas X-C ada siswi baru loh" kata seorang siswa ke temennya "Hee! Kudengar anaknya manis, pasti incaran anak cowok sekelasan" jawab teman yang satunya. Len kaget 'Siswi? BARU?! Saat musim gugur gini? Apa lagi di kelasku, X-C' (xtra crazy, kaya kelasnya kaka kelasnya aka#plaak) len teringat kejadian kemarin, 'jangan bilang…' Len mulai berlari ke kelasnya 'kalau…' 'ZREEEEEK!'

"Kagamine-san silahkan duduk ke bangkumu" ucap sensei, Len kaget, bukan karena senseinya, tapi karena murid baru yang disamping senseinya "Salam kenal, **kagamine-san**" senyum sosok itu, Rin. Len terduduk "Kau… Siapa?" 'Gedubrak!' sekelasan langsung terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. "Huh? Kenapa?" Tanya Len dengan polosnya. "Padahal tadi deg-degan!" "Lenny BAKA!" "seru serunya…" "tak kirain kalian saling kenal" "Ribut banget nih! Ganggu tidur aja… zzz…" dan berbagai macam celotehan yang terputar dari kelas anak anak yang gilanya TO THE EXTREEEMEEE! (salah fandom #plaak).

'Kenapa!? Kenapa harus aku yang jadi wali kelas kelas sarap bin edan ini? Apa dosa hamba' ringis sensei itu dalam hati "Ehem, Kamine-san anda bisa memilih tempat dimana pun" perintah senseinya sambil berdehem "Saya mau disebelah Tei-cha— Eh! Maksudnya disebelah gadis itu" senyum Rin, Tei merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal ketika mendengar ucapan Rin. Biasa, kehebatan turunan dari kakaknya.

"Halo, namaku Rin Kamine" sapa Rin ke Tei "Kurasa kau tau namaku, salam kenal Rin" Senyum Tei ramah, Rin sweatdrop atas kesalahannya 'kalau begini terus… aku bisa dicurigai' "Eto… Tei-san, bisa memberikanku Tour Guide selama di sekolah ini?" Tanya Rin, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan "Bisa" senyum Tei dengan hangat. "Kagamine-san ngapain kau duduk didepan pintu begini?" Tanya sang kaichou, Hatsune Mikuo.

"emang aku ngapain?" Tanya Len dengan Bakanya, 'Justru itu… kamu ngapain?' pikir sekelasan minus Mikuo, Len, dan Piko yang sedang tidur. "Kamu rapat osis lagi Hatsune-san?" Tanya senseinya "Hmm… Iya" jawab mikuo 'seratus persen bohong banget' pikir Len sambil sweatdrop. "kalian berdua, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" "Ha`I sensei!" seru MikuoLen bersamaan.

'KRIING KRING!'

"Nah lo! Sensei jadi ga sempet mengajari materi baru ke kalian! Gara gara kalian sih, BeGaje terus!" Marah-marah senseinya, kaga jelas. Sekelasan sweatdrop 'sensei dari tadi yang bediem terus, kita yang disalahin' "Udah! Bye! Sensei makan siang dulu!" pamit senseinya sambil marah-marah. "Rin? Itu boneka apa?" Tanya Miku menunjuk boneka yang dipegang Rin "ng.. dia _Zeeper _boneka bertipe robot abad 30-an" senyum Rin, sekelasan mengira Rin tadi sempat kejedot meja/kursi/dinding.

**[meanwhile]**

Terlihat beberapa pensil patah tersebar di suatu ruagan "Ohayo— WOAH! Yui! Daijoubu ka!?" panik Yuuya, sehingga dia menjatuhkan beberapa laptop di tangannya (buku sudah mainstream *dibunuh*) Yuka hanya memasang muka kaget. "A… aku merasa si Rin mengumber-umber soal abad ini, dan memberi tahu identitas Maika" jawab Yui, pundung di pojokan (OOC? *ditebas*).

"Bunuh saja, kalau perlu leyapkan saja" kata gadis berjepit hati dengan tampang datar, semuanya yang diruangan itu sweatdrop 'Kalau di lenyapkan, jelas kita yang kena masalah' pikir mereka "Coba hubungi saja!" seru Andoroid biru yang terbaru, Aoki Lapis. "Iya, hubungi aja! Si Rink an bawa HaPenya, kenapa gak coba hubungi aja?" usul Yuuya.

"Tapi, apa bisa melewati dimensi waktu?" Tanya gadis berjepit hati dengan tampang yang masih sama, Dingin. "Ichi, HaPe itu udah sangat canggih sampai bisa menghubungi alien sekalipun, kalau soal dimensi sih… kecil" kata Yuka sambil menunjuk ujung jarinya, ternyata si Yuka sudah berganti profesi. "Lu ganti jadi operator HaPe ya?" Tanya Yui dengan muka ( = , = ) "Sudah, mungkin…" pikirnya Yuka. Semua langsung sweatdrop.

"Udah ah, namanya aku senang gimana?!" kesel Yuka karena temen temennya masih mempertahankan sweatdrop mereka. "semua sudah hadir kecuali…" Yui mengabsen satu persatu "…Yuki…" gumam Yui "Kemarin marumi mengusirnya" tuduh Yuka "Tapi belum tentu salahku semua!" bela Marumi.

'drap drap'(bunyi orang berlari, ingat!) 'BRAK!' "Yuki! Kamu nggak apa!" Yuka memegang tangan Yuki "Dingin… tapi, dia belum mati" "Lalu apa? Mati suri?" jawab yuuya, asal "Lihat lingkaran sihir ini, dia melakukan sihir yang dia kembangkan sendiri, sihir pemindah" ucap Ichi, serius (emang dari tadi gak serius?) "Jadi dia memindahkan nyawanya? Tapi dengan siapa? Untuk apa?" Tanya marumi yang sampai sekarang belum ngerti.

"Mungkin mempelajari game dan anime abad 21?" Tanya Yui, berhipotesis. "Siapa tau dia ketemu Rin, kita tanyakan aja ke Rin" usul Yuka sambil membuka HaPe Uphone-nya.

'Tulili lililit'

**[Rin dimension]**

"Tei, lihat PR, aku kan murid baru" bujuk Rin ke Tei "Wakatta, nih PR biologiku, yang disilang berarti yang salah lalu kalo bulat yang benar" Tei memberitau cara ngoreksinya.

'Tulili lililit'

"Cih, HaPe oh HaPe" Rin mengambil HaPenya di saku roknya. "moshi moshi, Minna!" senyum Rin, padahal dalam hatinya 'Sial! Senseinya mau masuk nih' "APA YANG OISHII BAKANANAMI!" Teriak Yuka dari sana "OI, Yuka, aku bilang moshi moshi bukan OISHI!" jawab Rin mulai jengkel "Rin, kau tidak boleh memberi tau identitasmu dan Maika, kalau tidak nanti tokoh virtual yang behubungan akan dilenyapkan, kata Ichi" peringat Yuka.

"Lalu?" "Yuki hilang" kata Ichi dengan suara datar 'Apa itu yuki yang kemarin? Ah tapi yuki kemarin cewek sedangkan tu Otaku cowok' "Dia menggunakan sihir pemindah, jadi ia memindahkan nyawanya" kata Yuuya, membaca pikiran adalah kehebatannya walau seberapapun jauhnya. "Berarti tu cowok masuk tubuh Kaai Yuuki—Eh! Salah! Hibiki Yuuki dong!" pekik Rin, sementara Yuuya menyanyikan lagu 'dong odong odong odong, dong odong odong'

"Misi keduamu… Awasi Yuki" glare Yuka bisa terasa sampai dimensi Rin "Aye Sir!". 'tlit' Rin mematikan HaPenya 'Menyusahkan aja' batin Rin, Rin melihat cowok honey-blonde diikat ekor kuda dari kejauhan "Len! Tunggu aku, nanti kita pulang sama-sama" seru Rin, len yang masih belum konek hanya menjawab "Kamu siapa?" Rin kesal dengan pertanyaan Len.

"Aku yang kemarin, BAKAgamine!" Rin memukul bahu Len "Ittai! Jadi yang kemarin itu betulan? Bukan mimpi?" Tanya Len lagi, Rin mengangguk "UNOOOOO!" "BAKA! Emang kamu lagi main uno?" "emang harus bilang apa?" "sudahlah" Rin KO, Len berpikir "Woi, BAKAmine, hari ini aku nggak bisa pulang sama kamu, hari ini aku ke rumah lui" jawab Len, akhirnya "Aku ikut" Lumayan, sekali dayung seribu pulau terlewati(?). "Terserahlah, Eh! Sensei masuk tuh!" 'sialnya aku belum nyalin PR' rutuk Rin dalam hati.

SKIP pulangan sekolah

"Lui-kun, aku ikut yaaaa!" senyum Rin "Eh, tapi kita hanya mau main game keluaran terbaru loh" kata Lui, Rin mengangguk "Aku hanya mau main sama Yuuki saja kok, Pleeeeasseee" mohon Rin, akhirnya Lui luluh dengan puppy eyes Rin. Dan disinilah mereka… Rumah Hibiki Lui.

"Wooooaaah! Besaaar! Tidak seperti rumah Len, kecil" hina Rin "Kalau kecil kenapa kau mau tinggal disitu?" kesal Len "Hah! Rin sama Len tinggal serumah? Gak melakuin 'itu' tuh?" Tanya seorang anak kecil, Yuuki atau kita panggil Yuki yang sedang hentai mode. Rin menatap Yuki lekat-lekat 'Target ditemukan' "Anoo, Len, Lui, aku mau mengajak Yuki ke Taman belakang dulu, bolehkan?" ijin Rin.

"Boleh saja sih, tapi kenapa?" Tanya Lui, kepo. "Tentu mengajaknya 'bermain', iyakan Yuki?" senyum Rin, nista. "A..aku gak yakin" kata Yuki gemetar karena senyum nista Rin. "Yoi, kami main game dulu" Len menyeret Lui masuk ke dalam rumah, perasaan siapa tuan Rumahnya?

"Ada apa, onee-san?" senyum Yuki, dengan diimutkan. "Puh, cowok sepertimu bisa senyum seperti itu juga Mizuhashi Yuki" senyum Rin, sebenarnya dia ingin ketawa saat tau Yuki jadi cewek. "Kembalilah keabad 30, Yuka mengkhawatirkanmu tau!" "Maunya sih, tapi…"

"Tapi?" "aku ga tau cara ngembaliinnya" senyum Yuki sok polos, Rin bergubrak Ria. "Coba aja pakai ini" Rin mengeluarkan cermin ganggang dan bonekanya, Maika. "Kagami no kagami… Ils co mand U!" (bahasa ente Isla! #salahfandom) seru Rin. Yuki bercahaya.

'Cring!'

Perlahan Rin membuka matanya "Mi…Mizuhashi Yuki!" ya, yang didepan Rin adalah Yuki saudara Yuka, tapi hanya tubuhnya, sedangkan jiwanya… "Hibiki Yuki!" pekik Rin "Gimana nih Onee-san!" rengek Yuuki di tubuh Yuki

**Bersambung dengan gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**(1): ikan goring kecil kecil, mungkin seperti ikan teri goring**

**Akane: Chap yang Gaje lagi muncuuul!**

**Yuki: AKU JADI CEWEK! BALIKIN GAK BAKANE! BALIKIIIN! AKU MAU HIDUP NORMAL! *nyekik akane***

**Akane: Ta-tapi nih ide muncul dari review nova, aka pikir apa enaknya Yuuki jadi Yuki aja ya? Apa aka melanggar lampu merah nova-chan? Kalau iya, gomenasai! Hontou ni gomenasai dan… Yuki aku bisa mati kalau kau cekek terus**

**Yuka: Aku bukan Yurii!**

**Akane: …**

**Yuki: …**

**All: …**

**Yuka: apa?**

**Akane: yang bilang yuri juga siapa? Ayo Yuuya bales Review sana *nendang yuuya***

**Yuuya:**

**Aqahanalala:**

Hana-san kata master saya, kapan hana bikin akun? Oke, sudah lanjut

**Yami nova:**

Berkat yuki ada dua, ni cerita master saya 'mewujudkan' impian perasaan anda. Len jadi cewek? Memang, tapi di masa depan ia jadi Lenk— WOI! SPOILER! Intinya ya tapi lain Rin. Udah di LANJUTKAN! Arigatou trio 'Y'nya

**Hikari kengo:**

Ah, anda betul! Saya dan Marumi adalah OC dari BAKAne sedangkan 2 otaku dan Yui itu OC Nova-chan. Udah lanjut, arigatou

**Kuro Rei-chan:**

Seratus juta buat anda! Maika itu hanya vocaloid yang digilai oleh master saya. Arigatou udah review. Anda juga Ganbatte ya!

**Cyber keju-ma:**

Ya, apa aka-chan artinya bayi? Master saya aja tidak tau, yang jelas itu nama yang dia kopas dari pacarnya Akashi, kata masterku. Ahaha, masterku memang suka Len sengsara kok *digebukin Len* hei itu masterku, lain aku. arigatou

**Last vampire 937**

Oowww… ada aou-san! Makasih sudah mamerhatikan TYPOnya dan makasih sudah mereview cerita ini! Master saya sudah mengusahakan cepet update!

Akane: *memberikan air mineral ke yuuya* gimana?

Yuuya: Lumayan banyak juga, BAKAne

Akane: Aka akan memasukan OC yaa-chan chap depan, tergantung situasinya sih YA! TOLONG REVIEW AGAR CERITA INI SAMPAI CHAP TERAKHIR!


End file.
